Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{9}{10}\right)^{-2}$
$= \left(\dfrac{10}{9}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{10}{9}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{10}{9}\right)$ $= \dfrac{100}{81}$